1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power lock-up setting method and an electronic apparatus using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a power lock-up setting method performed by a baseboard management controller (BMC) and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, general servers mostly have a power button lock-up function to prevent non-management information system personnel from carelessly touching the power buttons when the servers have been powered on. If non-management information system personnel carelessly touches the power buttons when the servers have been powered on, the servers would be powered off in an abnormal manner, and it may cause data processed on the servers can not be stored or damage electric elements of the servers.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a server having the power button lock-up function in the related art. In FIG. 1, the server includes a power button 11, a general purpose input/output (GPIO) interface 12, a chipset southbridge 13, a central processing unit (CPU) 14, and a basic input/output system (BIOS) 15. When the power button lock-up function is started, the operation mode of the GPIO interface 12 is set by the BIOS 15, such as under the operating environment of the operating system, the signal generated when the power button 11 is pressed can not be transmitted to the CPU 14 by the GPIO interface 12.
When users selects the operation mode, such as the power-off mode or the light-sleep mode, under the operating environment of the operating system, the operating system would inform the BIOS 15 to change the operation mode of the GPIO interface 12. Accordingly, when the server is in the power-off mode or the light-sleep mode, and the power button 11 is pressed again, the server is restarted.
However, during the operation of the server, if the operating system generates an error in an unexpected situation, the error would cause the server crashes. In this case, the users can simply force the server to be powered off by pulling out the plug thereof without powering off the server by pressing the power button 11 because the GPIO interface 12 is set to forbid the power-off mode performed by pressing the power button 11.